An early prototype of self-balancing scooter is a personal riding tool with two wheels on the left and right, which was provided by Segway Company. It is based on sensing by a gyroscope, driven by an electrical motor and controlled by a circuit, so as to keep balance with only two wheels. The running of this type of self-balancing scooter is controlled by the movement of the gravity center of a user, which brings brand new riding experience to the user. When it is formally put on the market in 2002, it is welcomed significantly by many users, and although it is sold at a high price, people still want to buy it.
After development for more than ten years, the self-balancing scooters on the market have gained remarkable advancement and breakthrough as compared to earlier products, and are especially quite mature on the aspects of gravity sensing, driving motor and controlling. The types and styles of self-balancing scooters have also diversified.
However, for assembling and repairing, the inconvenience of assembling and disassembling is a problem that manufactures have to face. Meanwhile, people are also seeking comfort in riding, control precision of turning, and convenience in parking.